


Everyday Life

by asianlychallengedasian



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bonding, Character Study, Gen, Happy Tree Friends - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, I am once again telling you this is a, Implied/Referenced Disordered Eating, Internet History, It's happier than usual though, Not ship but can be seen as such, Relapse, Suicidal Ideation, art talk, depressive episodes, implied/referenced suicidal ideation, vent fic, video game references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asianlychallengedasian/pseuds/asianlychallengedasian
Summary: Futaba isn't great at being human. Not yet.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke & Sakura Futaba
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Everyday Life

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this trying to prevent myself from going into an episode myself, and I've wanted to study some more characters so CLAPS 
> 
> also not beta'd bc im lazy

Futaba Sakura is tired. It’s like someone cast an exhaustion spell on her and zapped all of her SP. Then hit her with a massive frontal attack, and she’s left defenseless.

But there were no enemies around. It’s just her, her thoughts, and the air conditioning.

It’s not like this hasn’t happened before, no. She had many days where she couldn’t even leave her bed to sit at her desk. Where she sulked under the comforter, waiting for another minute, another hour, another year where maybe she wouldn’t have to go through this. She had many days spent trolling shady websites, debating on if she should do shady things, hoping maybe that tomorrow wouldn’t come.

But that was before everything. Before Akira saved her. Maybe it was like a stat boost, when Futaba encountered the noiret. But now, it’s returning to normal.

And Futaba couldn’t bring herself to do anything but stare at the ceiling.

Her phone is within arm’s distance, but reaching her arm out felt like a herculean task, and she didn’t want to do it.

**Quest 001: Grab the cellphone of Futaba Sakura.**

She’s too underleveled. She’s just started this game, and they’re expecting her to fight the first boss already? This is too hard.

The phone quivers in its spot. It’s vibrating, and it vibrates right off of the side of the nightstand.

Futaba Sakura may be tired, but she would never let that phone touch the ground. If it were to touch the ground, Futaba would likely just die right then and there, because it would break, alongside half of her programs and apps. 

So quickly, and clumsily, she catches the phone mere inches off the ground. Futaba, unsurprisingly, falls alongside it, slamming her foot into her ergonomic chair.

_-20 HP!_

_Quest failed successfully._

Futaba must be dead. Her health bar couldn’t handle such a vicious blow. Especially with such low stats to begin with. She doesn’t bother getting up, instead checking her phone for whatever cursed being texted her. She would have to DOXX them later. Or send everyone their kid photos. One or the other.

Of course it’s Inari. 

**Inari** : Hello, Futaba, I was wondering if you would like to hang out today.

**Inari** : There is an art museum with an exhibit in Heian art within its walls. Furthermore, it’s only to be there for the next week or so.

**Inari** : Would you enjoy to accompany me?

**Quest 002: Reply to Inari**.

Futaba groans. She can’t even move from her spot on the floor, it is completely out of the question for her to even step a foot outside today.

**‘Quest 002: Reply to Inari’ has been accepted!**

**Alibaba** : sounds boring. im out

**Alibaba** : im too tired for the art bs today

**‘Quest 002: Reply to Inari’ has been completed!**

_+5 EXP._

_+0 yen._

Ugh, how is such a low level quest always so exhausting? She’s cold, with the wooden floor beneath her and the AC on full blast, but she can’t bring herself to move still. She’s been hit with a poison arrow, if the ache in her foot gives any indication. 

Inari doesn’t take too long to reply. Or maybe it does. The blackout curtains don’t do anything for her sense of time, which was pretty screwed up as it is.

**Inari** : Okay. I understand.

**Inari** : Then, could I come over? Akira is out for today, and the air conditioning in my apartment is still broken. You could show me that online series.

**Inari** : What was it? Happy Tree Friends?

Inari recalled that? Futaba rolls her eyes. Yeah, maybe torturing him would get her out of this… Mood. But then again, going through a social link? At this point in time? Sounds exhausting. 

She closes her eyes, then takes a deep breath.

**Alibaba** : sure

**Alibaba** : not feeding you though

Because if she can’t do such a menial task at this point in time, has she really changed at all?

**Quest 003: Prepare for Inari.**

Futaba doesn’t move.

**‘Quest 003: Prepare for Inari’ declined.**

It’s not like she needs to ‘prepare’ anything. It’s too much of a hassle to even lift herself off the floor. Inari could deal with whatever she’s like when he gets here. It’s his own fault for intruding on her space.

...Though, she should probably get off the ground.

With great time and effort, the navigator lifts herself to her feet, and collapses face first on the bed, blocking any of the artificial light from her monitor out of her vision.

She doesn’t do anything until she hears the door open, to which she flips herself over like a pancake. Inari is standing there with all of his cursed, cursed height, dwarfing Futaba like a giant next to a pixie.

“...Good evening, Futaba.” He says after a pregnant pause.

Futaba looks onto him with lidded, tired eyes. “Evening?”

The artist opens up his phone, revealing the time. “It is 18:46,” He reports. “I got sidetracked, and found vine charcoals that I simply had to buy.” He says solemnly. “Apologies for the wait.”

...Hm. Futaba must’ve crashed for a nap. Time’s wonky, anyway. Screw it.

“‘s whatever, Inari.” She says. There’s another pause. Inari doesn’t move from his place in the doorway. “Are you coming in? You’re letting the cold out.” She says, half flatly.

Inari obliges like the NPC he is. He shuts the door behind him, and Futaba and him are engaged in an intense staring contest.

Futaba lifts her phone. “So, we watching HTF?” She grins for the first time today. It’s almost not fake. She makes space on the mattress for Inari.

“Not going to pull it up on your computer?” He asks interestedly. Futaba sighs. Walking two steps to the computer would be hell with the increased-gravity spell placed upon her. It was awful just scooching over.

“Nah, it’s better experienced on a phone. Now get over here.” She bluffs.

Inari obliges.  
  


“...I sincerely doubt the artistic license in this.” He declares, after a few webisodes. Futaba scoffs.

“It’s just because your IQ is too low for it,” She pushes up her glasses, a low chuckle in her throat. She shifts to lift the phone a little higher. 

Inari rambles on about ‘gore’ this and ‘passion’ that, but really, Futaba couldn’t care less. She could hear the mild frustration and… amusement in the artist’s tone, and that’s all she really needed to know.

Inari’s reactions are always something different. Something eccentric and thought provoking. Interesting. Futaba really likes that about him, not that she’d ever tell him.

Finally, Inari stops, and sighs. “Do you wish to watch more?” He asks. Futaba waves him off with a slight smile.

“Nah, I won’t torture you more today.” She says. Then pauses, a glint in her eye forming not dissimilar to their leader’s own. “Or maybe I will,” Her voice lilts, and she jumps over the bean pole, launching herself at the computer.

**Not the Phantom Thieves’ Group Chat**

**Navi** : inari-search-history.pdf

**Navi** : this is a cry for help

Upon opening the SMS app on his phone, he sighs. “My search history is none of anyone’s business, Futaba.” 

“It is when you’re looking up recipes to make _beans_ taste better! And then right afterwards looking up _nude models!_ ”

“In order to get the right proportions, an artist must dive into the most intimate of poses. I do not apologize for that.”

After a while of bickering, it quiets down. Futaba relaxes in her chair, rocking back ever so slightly with her weight. Inari checks his phone, and stands.

“My dorm’s curfew is approaching. I’m afraid I must be going.” Inari says quietly, and Futaba whines.

“But I-na-ri!” She enunciates each syllable. She doesn’t want to admit it, but she wants him to stay. To keep her from falling back into whatever depressive episode she almost fell into. “We haven’t even finished the sixth episode of Happy Tree Friends!” She draws out the last syllable, and Inari looks unimpressed.

“Still, I must be going. I’ve had a great time spending time with you today, however.” Inari says. 

Futaba pouts, but obliges. “Fiiine.” She whines. “Don’t get mugged on your way back.” 

Inari cracks a half-smile at that. “I wouldn’t have any money to spare after the train fare, anyway.” 

Futaba groans. “You need to really do something about your financial situation, dude.” She points out. “I’m sure Sojiro would let you work at LeBlanc for a while!”

Inari flips his hair. “Alas, I haven’t the time for such mundanities. Art beckons.” He says, before turning around with a flourish.

As he walks out of the room, Futaba calls his name.

He turns back. “Yes, Futaba?”

She looks down. Hopefully the electronic lighting hides her blush. “Thanks for today.”

“It’s never a problem.” She can barely see Inari’s expression through her hair, but she supposes it’s a smile. “Now, I really must be going.”

“‘Kay. GLHF,” She says, as the door shuts. She stands, and flops back onto the bed, but not as a truck this time. She’s more like a feather, and she feels light again. 

“Yusuke…” She sighs out, happily. 

**Mission ‘Everyday Life’ Completed!**

_+200 EXP!_

_+0 yen!_


End file.
